


Miedo

by RedLeaderfic



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Episode Tag, Hate Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Poor Sad Puma, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Aztec Warfare II Prince Puma tries to give Pentagón Jr some advice.</p><p>This goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

The stunned silence in the Temple after Matanza’s win pressed Puma like a vise. He watched his fellow fighters slowly gather their things and drift away, some subdued, some making bold, vague threats that didn’t convince anyone, all of them clearly with their minds still back on…whatever _that_ had been standing with its arm raised in the middle of the ring. No one spoke to him and after a while Puma found himself alone, the echo of doors slamming shut elsewhere in the Temple ringing through its walls.

He hadn’t seen the man he’d been waiting for. Puma supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Pentagón Jr had never socialized with anyone after matches before, Puma didn’t know why he’d thought tonight would be any different.

Puma finally found him doing pull ups in the back training room; Pentagón heard him approach and paused, talking while still hanging from the bar. “I’m busy.”

“I just want to talk to you. I’m not here to fight.”

Pentagón seemed to ponder that for a few seconds – Puma suspected _I’m not here to fight_ was an incomprehensible statement in Pentagón’s world – but then dropped down and turned to face him, his usual self-satisfied swagger somehow turned up even higher than normal. Puma wondered if Pentagón and Dario Cueto were the only people happy with how the night had gone. “What?”

Puma stepped closer, looking around to make sure no one had followed him. The Temple had even more ears than usual tonight. “You need to be more careful with Catrina.”

Pentagón seemed almost delighted by that. “ _I_ need to be more careful?”

This was going to be a very long conversation. “That was stupid tonight. Attacking Mil gained you nothing.”

“My attacking him means Mil Muertes is not champion. I gained everything.”

Puma shook his head. “You saw how things ended, no one could touch Matanza Cueto. I don’t think anything would have been different if Mil had still been out there.”

“I don’t care about Matanza Cueto. I’ll deal with him when my time comes. Tonight Mil Muertes knows that he is not champion because of me. Catrina knows there will always be consequences to trying to keep me out.”

“And what about the other consequences? You saw what happened after you eliminated Mil. You know how Catrina retaliates, who she’ll retaliate against, she’s petty and she’s done it before. Dario being back won’t save the two of you forever.”

“I don’t care about that either.”

Talking to Pentagón was like talking to a wall. “I don’t believe that.”

“I will not live worried about consequences. Cero Miedo. No fear, not for that, not for anything.”

“I’m not saying you need to have fear, I’m saying just a little more _caution_ \---“

“There is no difference.”

Pentagón turned away, seemingly done with the conversation, and Puma wondered why he was even bothering. Because they’d fought, maybe. There was always a bond with someone you went to war with, even if you despised everything else about them. “I know what’s waiting for you at the end of this path. I’ve lived it. We may be enemies but that doesn’t mean I want you to be where I’ve been.”

Pentagón rounded on him. “You _dare_ ,” he said, shoving Puma backward. Puma knew he should have expected this, Pentagón only had two modes, aggressive and offended. “Compare the two of us if you want, you will never compare my master to yours.”

“It’s going to end the same way, I’m trying to make you see that. You’re putting him at risk for no reason.”

“If I thought like that I would not be worthy of my master. And if he _ever_ asked me to consider that he would not be worthy of me. No fear. Not ever.” Puma realized Pentagón had backed him against a wall without him noticing. “There’s the difference between him and Konnan. Konnan only chose you because he was grasping for a legacy. He feared the future and taught you to be the same way, fear was all he knew. Even his last moments had him choking on it.”

Puma punched him square in the mouth. Pentagón didn’t see it coming and staggered backward a few steps, almost going off his feet; he recovered his balance and settled into a ready crouch, wiping away the blood from his split lip as he beckoned Puma to keep coming. Puma threw his hands up. “I didn’t come here to fight. I didn’t. But that was too far.”

“I said no lies.” Pentagón started to pace, five steps one way, five steps back, eyes staying locked on Puma. “You just admitted I’m right. Keep lying to yourself, it means nothing to me.”

“The more you talk about having no fear, the less everyone believes you. You know that, right? You’re transparent. Cero Miedo, it’s bravado, it’s talk.”

Pentagón slammed him against the graffitied wall hard enough to make his teeth rattle. Puma tasted blood but didn’t know from what; Pentagón’s hand went tight around his throat and Puma saw stars. “My fear is not the issue,” Pentagón said, fury pouring off him, so close Puma could feel his breath. “Worry about your own. It surrounds you like a fog so thick you see nothing else, fear of failure, fear of letting down all those who believe in you.” With each word he increased the pressure, rocking Puma’s head against the wall. Puma’s vision started to cloud and honestly, he almost welcomed it. Maybe this had been why he’d sought Pentagón out after all. Fighting Pentagón took all of his focus, their battles lately had been the first time he’d been able to quiet his thoughts in months. Pentagón shook him again, shocking him back to awareness. “Tell me something. If you could be without fear right now, completely without fear, what would you do?”

Puma didn’t know where the thought came from but it flitted across his face so clearly Pentagón saw it through the mask; he took a step back, his eyes lit up the way they did when Puma surprised him in a match. Pentagón laughed and pressed Puma back across the wall again, following up with a rough, open-mouthed kiss. Puma tasted blood and the face paint Pentagón used to complete the skull design started by his mask. Puma wasn’t sure whose blood it was he was tasting. He supposed in the end it didn’t matter.

Pentagón grabbed him by the back of his mask and hauled him over to a weight bench, slamming Puma’s face into the leather as he bent him over. Puma fought to catch his breath as Pentagón trailed one hand down his back; he dug his nails into the ancient cracked leather and watched Pentgon’s shadow move. He felt Pentagón pull his ring tights down after what felt like an excruciatingly long wait, Pentagón’s gloved hands cupping his ass for a second before he heard Pentagón pull the gloves off and toss them to the floor. Pentagón’s hand pressed down on the back of his neck, holding him still against the bench; he heard Pentagón spit and bit his lip, trying to brace himself. 

There was no prep and Puma didn’t want any. He squeezed his eyes shut at the first sharp bite of pain; he moaned into the leather and felt himself shake like he was in someone else’s body, his legs twitching, hands curling so tight around the bench they ached. Pentagón trailed his hand up and down his back for a few seconds, nails scratching into his skin and Puma forced his breathing to slow. When Pentagón started to move it was slow, deliberate, almost toying with him; the pain was still there but after a minute or so it mellowed into the background. His cock was trapped beneath him and Puma rocked his hips, desperate to relieve that pressure. Pentagón took that as a sign to pick up the pace, getting rougher and Puma screamed once, biting his lip hard to keep that from happening again.

He thought about someone walking in and finding them like this. He felt the dread of that race down his spine like an electric shock; he tried to remember who might still be at the Temple, found himself trying to listen for footsteps. Puma forced all of that out of his mind, forced all thoughts out. He focused just on his senses, the smell of the leather, the taste of blood, Pentagón moving inside him, the sound of their breathing echoing off the walls. Puma felt himself get light-headed with the sudden exhilaration of it; it was hard to remember the last time he’d been completely in the moment like this, nothing existing except sensation. No doubt, no regret. No fear. Puma wondered if this was what Pentagón felt like all the time.

The climax hit so hard his vision spotted. Puma felt it in his fingertip, all the way down his legs; he gasped for air until his lungs started to burn. He had no idea when Pentagón finished, he was still moaning when Pentagón walked over to the front of the bench, having to brace himself to catch his balance before crouching down to eye level. He was perversely happy Pentagón needed a minute to catch his breath before he could speak. “You could come with us,” he finally said. “My master and I, we could teach you a better way.”

Puma shook his head. “No,” he whispered, not able to get more volume than that. He watched his trembling hands instead of looking up at Pentagón’s face. “No more teachers.”

He felt Pentagón wipe some blood away from his lip. “When I sacrifice Cueto’s monster and take the title you want so much,” he said, looming over Puma to talk into his ear, “remember that I offered.”

Puma closed his eyes as Pentagón left, his heavy footsteps echoing down the corridor. After a few minutes the Temple was as quiet and cold as the tomb Catrina had forged it into. 

Puma almost hoped Pentagón was right. That it really would be that easy.

But nothing was ever easy here. The Temple forced fear into everyone, whether they believed in it or not.

Puma wondered which of them would find their way out of its shadow first.


End file.
